The present invention relates generally to online searching and, more particularly, concerns a method and system for online searching of physical objects and multimedia, such as a broadcast radio or print media commercial, and establishing a communication relative to the multimedia through the use of an externally provided, actuable executable, such as a software button.
Online searches in accordance with the present invention are provided through the use of a “computing device”, which will be understood to include not only an actual computer, such as a personal computer, but also any kind of intelligent device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a smart telephone, capable of Internet browsing. For voice communications, the device will need to be capable of sensing sound, as through a microphone, and producing sound, as through a speaker or earphone. Communication takes place through a network, such as the Internet and, in some instances, through the public service telephone network (PSTN).
Online searching, for example on the Internet, is by now a common experience. Even competent searchers spend endless hours seeking useful information on a wide range of subjects. A great deal of time could be saved if a searcher had immediate access to a human for assistance on the subject being searched.
In our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/603,683, filed Oct. 22, 2009, we disclose a method and system for facilitating telephone calls that convey the context of the call to the called party. The disclosure of that patent application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention disclosed in that patent application, a software button is utilized on a computing device to initiate a call. Activation of the button causes a “soft phone” to be downloaded from a server. The soft phone is essentially an executable software agent that operates on the computing device to set up a call to only a specified telephone number. The software agent causes certain call context information to be embedded which is unique to the actuated software button.
In our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/013,085, filed Jan. 25, 2011, a user performing a search on a computing device, for example with a browser application, is provided with one or more software buttons on the display of the device. The buttons are created based on the subject matter of his search. As the user searches, his queries are stored. Should the user actuate a software button, real time communication, for example a telephone call, is established with an adviser, who receives a copy of the user's search queries on his computing device.
We now seek to extend enhanced searching beyond Internet objects to physical ones. For example, suppose a user hears a broadcast radio advertisement while driving. Despite an advertiser's efforts to select an easy to remember telephone number or website name, the chances of a driver forgetting the contact information are very high. The efforts required for an occupied driver to remember a telephone number or website name and to later call the number or look up the website is a big barrier to the effectiveness of a broadcast advertisement campaign. To a great extent, advertisements in print media (newspapers, magazines, books on product labels) have similar difficulties. A commuter riding a train may read through newspaper and magazine advertisements without remembering the contact information for items of interest. Similarly, a shopper walking around in a supermarket or mall may see a product of interest and want to memorize it for further study or inquiry, and the only way to do so is to write down something from the product label.
In accordance with one aspect of embodiments of the present invention, a method is provided responding to a search by a user initiated by the user's submission through a computing device of a representation of a physical object. In response, an actuable software button associated with a device of a subscriber related to the object is returned. The software button is constructed so that, upon its actuation, a communication connection is established with the device of a subscriber related to the object and an identification of the object is sent to the device.
In accordance with another aspect of embodiments of the present invention, online searching related to a physical object by a user making use of a computing device is accomplished by creating a representation of the object at the user's computing device. A software button originating remote from the user's computing device is provided to the user's computing device, and the button is constructed based upon the representation of the object. The software button is associated with a second device in use by a subscriber associated with the object, the button and it is actuable by the user. Upon actuation of the software button by the user, an executable agent is downloaded to his computing device, effective to establish a connection between the user's computing device and the second device.